This invention relates to a toy and, more particularly, to a toy that elastically propels a projectile of soft material.
Toys that elastically propel articles are well known as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 316,862 to Armington in which a spherical member is expelled from a tubular chamber by a spring actuated plunger. A toy gun using an attached elastic member to project a spherical member is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,429 to Tufts. A toy rocket that is propelled with a spring pulled into compression by a flexible cord is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,450 to Clay. Another rocket toy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,392 to Fortunato in which the end of an elastically propelled rocket is supplied with an inflated balloon as a "nose cone". U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,518 to LeBaron is typical of many toys in which the projectile is slung forward in sling slot fashion with an elastic band.
While there are many commercialized toy products and games in which soft objects made of foamed material are thrown between or at players or targets, there are few toys that project the soft objects, particularly with accuracy. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for a toy that propels soft objects with accuracy yet is simple to operate. It is still another object of the present invention to provide for a toy capable of projecting and catching soft objects. It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a target game including a toy that accurately projects soft objects toward a spaced target adapted to catch and retain such objects on impact. These and other objects will be met upon a reading of the description below along with the appended drawings.